Competition
by Timetrixter22
Summary: As the Boogeyman, he was used to competition, or at least, that's what they called themselves. But this little upstart just wouldn't do.


Competition

A/N: I feel that this could really happen in-universe; that is all.

-RoTG-

As the Boogeyman, he was used to his fair share of competition. Well, that's what they called themselves, _he _would never deem them with such a high title as _rival_. He couldn't blame them really; scaring was in their nature, it was inevitable that they would see him as a threat, which was as it should be. Still, they were mostly blustering, bumbling things, a quick show of power sent them running with their tails between their legs, sometimes literally. To be fair, they never really had a chance. Most of them were new, or only had a small cluster of those who believed in them. None of them were intrinsically linked to the planet, or a natural element; their entire sustenance was based off of their belief, meager as it was.

Really, they weren't a threat in the least, their power was so small; they might gain some small spurts of energy when they inspired a really bone chilling story, but other than that, they were rather pathetic. The other factor was, of course, the fact that he was older. He was the primordial force, the creature at the center of it all. Even as the others inspired fear, he drew some power from the surges of belief in them. After all, even teenagers subconsciously attributed everything that went bump in the night to the "Boogeyman." There were, of course, some who _were_ threats, but they were generally withdrawn, or bound in some manner or another. Marissa was locked away behind a door somewhere in Oregon, but she was a creature of a different sort all together, and she was such a greedy, small minded little thing.

However, despite the fact that he was the epicenter, the Alpha, the oldest in existence, there were those that didn't quite get it. Even after showing the idiotic little thing his true; albeit diminished, abilities, he just wouldn't leave. Really, his awkward, annoying attempts at defeating him were growing too aggravating for him to handle, so it was time to put the little upstart in his place.

Turning abruptly, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King was not the least bit surprised, nor scared to see a blank face staring back at him. Four long, black tentacles stretched out from the sides of the limp armed thing, and one of them reached toward him. A swath of dark sand shot up and sheared the wriggling limb without an ounce of effort on Pitch's part. The creature in front of him didn't show any sign of pain, though that would be difficult to convey without a face.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Pitch asked blandly, as the entity known as Slender Man remained in his previous position, though his other tentacles retracted. "If that's it then, I'll be off" he said, and without another word turned and strode out of the moonless clearing. Though he didn't look behind, Pitch could tell the creature had vanished from the spot, but not from the area. Sure enough, when he turned to the side, he saw the creature standing behind a nearby tree, one of it's tentacles sliding across the ground toward his foot.

Another shear of darkened sand shot down, grinding down on the offense limb and reducing it to less than dust in under a second. "I will repeat myself once more, is that the best you've got?" Slender Man stood, shoulders now slightly hunched, and began to jitter. His limbs and tentacles began to act spastically, flailing hither and thither. Slowly, a tear formed in his face. From one side to the other, it looked like a thin, ragged, slit. It was only when the tear opened that Pitch realized that it was in fact a mouth.

What could only be defined as a sucking noise started up as the stooped figure flickered toward him. When it was right in his face, Pitch began to feel a very very very faint tickling noise. It was incredibly mild, and truthfully, he only knew it was there because he knew that something _would_ be there. As he stood there, arms crossed nonchalantly, acting as if he hadn't a care in the world, Pitch yawned.

After another thirty seconds of nothing, it dawned on Pitch what this creature was trying to do; and it made him _very_ angry. "You honestly think that will work" he said softly, hands falling to his sides and curling. "You" he said, voice rising "are attempt to _absorb _me, _**me**_" Pitch looked at the now mouthed face and sneered. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Slender didn't reply. "I am the **King** of Nightmares, I am the **Master **of fear." Pitch noticed something, a faint sensation coming from the odious creature the stood before him. "That's how you got so big, so quickly, isn't it." A dark chuckle escaped Pitch's lips, even as he locked down the area around them, preventing any attempt at escape from his prey.

"You absorbed some lesser Fear's didn't you; you attacked the weakest first, probably one of those weak little Bridge Shadows. Then you began to move up the list, until you thought you were ready for me. Well I've got news for you, you've been eating the bottom feeders of my world, and you aren't even close to being ready to face anyone a quarter of my strength."

Pitches voice grew again. "I am Nightmare incarnate, I am your every fear made real. I was the first to go bump, and I will be the last." Pitch neared Slender, who had attempted to flicker away, only to be rebounded. Onyx grains flowed from Pitch, sweeping around the two and forming a dome. "I have outlived stars, and survived the harshest lights, I am Pitch Black, and you, you're just a game, a children's game, and not even a good one. I've seen powerful children's games, you wouldn't believe how powerful Mary was, or even that ridiculous Candyman. "

The sands surged and tightened around a now trembling Slender. "They faded, now they're just remnants, echoes of their former selves, but me, I'm the darkness its self. I am the creak in the stairs, I am the red eyes in every closet, I am the Boogeyman." The Sands tightened again, squeezing the worm that had tried to fight him.

"And I am eternal" The Sands flexed, twisted, tightened and ripped.

Pitch smiled.

Competition, as if.


End file.
